Broken lovers
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin learns what Bilbo did to get his dwarfs friends freedom from Thranduil


** (not beta yet)**

Thorin has sent every one out of the throne room, as he looked at Bilbo the dwarf looked at him from his feet to his blonde curly hair, it was a couple days after the battle and many weeks since they had been locked up in Mirkwood, nothing was told about how they managed to leave the cells, the hobbit looked at him with a nervous looked the last time Thorin spoke to him it was at the end of a sword "I heard Thranduil had pinned to his bed and used you like a whore?" Thorin said, Bilbo sucked in a painful amount of air into his lung.

"W...Who told you that?" Bilbo asked

"Bofur, he told me of your wound and how he cleaned them." Bilbo felt his eyes burns

"He wasn't gentle." Came the answer

"Then why do it?" he boomed making the small being jump back a little and look up at him with scared blue eyes

"He wouldn't let you leave, he was going to keep locked up as long as he wanted, I was found by the guards and dragged to him." He stopped as he looked up at the dwarf king "He didn't give me a choice, I didn't want to do any of it, I didn't want to be his BLOOD WHORE FOR THOSE 3 HORRIBLE DAYS!" he screamed "He bite me and cut me, tied me up and did everything he wanted to me and I let him for you!" He cried again.

Thorin looked at him, he didn't know what how much the hobbit gave up to help them and here he is broken down in tears and so far away from home "Strip." He said, Bilbo looked up at him with wide eyes

"W...What?" he whimpered

"You heard me Bilbo Baggins I want you to strip out of your hobbit clothing." He said his voice low and gruff that it made Bilbo shiver out of fear for himself. The small hands began to fumbled with buttons taking it's time to come undone, rolling his eyes Thorin stood up and walked over to the Halfling and sliced the buttons away in one swish of his sword,

"AH!" He cried out as he felt his shirt fall open

"Now hurry up." Thorin barked, Bilbo shaking from head to two as he took his clothes off and made a small pile onto the floor.

Thorin now looked at the hobbit, the small creature was beautiful even with his many scars and bruises and there was many of them, he guess many were from Thranduil the bite mark on his shoulder still was still inflamed and raw, the area was swollen "You ill." Thorin said touching the bite, Bilbo winced and turned his away

"On the road travelling for months it's not easy to keep a wound like this clean." Bilbo said trying not let the cold air chill him Thorin nodded and looked at Bilbo's frighten eyes, his skin was show signs of a fever, he had to act quick if he wanted to keep his Hobbit a live

"Once I am done claiming you as my consort you will forget about that blood elf." He growled, Bilbo looked up at him with scared eyes, Thorin grabbed his chin and made him looked up at him and kissed him the mouth, his hard and long making Bilbo feel weak in his already weak knees.

He pulled Bilbo over to his throne, he sat down and Bilbo sat on his cock the hobbit moaned and arched his back as he felt himself rise and fall on Thorin's member, the dwarf had his hand gripped on the Halfling's hips and was bring him down as he pushed into him, Bilbo scream and cried as he felt himself being taken by the Dwarf king, the dark hair dwarf grabbed Bilbo's chin and made him look into the chamber where all the Dwarves gold is kept "Look at it Bilbo, look at our gold." The hobbit looked at the golden blur as his vision was hard to stay focus when his sweet spot is being battered "It's nothing compared to my greatest treasure you." He growled as he pulled the Halfling down on pushing the member into him deeper making the curly hair blonde scream as he came into his stomach and chest, Thorin groan as he felt the Hobbit's walls tighten around him.

Thorin came inside of Bilbo, he kept bring the hobbit down on his cock until it stopped pumping into him , then in a moment to outdo Thranduil he bite down on Bilbo's other shoulder making the hobbit scream once again. After a few moments Bilbo lay shivering against Bilbo's chest his skin was soaking with sweat, he pulled the Halfling off him and then took his furs off and warped around Bilbo and then carried him to his chambers barking at some dwarf along the way to get a healer.

Year later Thranduil was invited back to the lonely mount for a celebration for the Dwarves reclaiming Erebor, the blonde elf walked in with 5 other elves, the place was paced was full of humans, elves and dwarfs and two hobbits, Thranduil stood next to Elrond as the two talked they saw a small curly dark hair hobbit running thought the crowed "FILI KILI!" The young being shouts as he launches himself the brothers, they smiled and hug the young Hobbit

"Who is that?" Thranduil asked Elrond, the dark hair dwarf looked at the Hobbit

"That would be Prince Frodo."

"Prince Frodo?" He looked at the young being hugging the dwarf princes who seem to be very proactive of him

"Yes, he had come to live with his uncle, so I've been told." He said sipping on his drink, before the blonde could speak any more a horn was sounded and everyone in the room stopped.

Fili and Kili along with Frodo moved up to the thrones and stood by the two decorative thrones, the crowed parted "Our King Thorin Oakenshield and his Queen Consort Bilbo Baggins." A Dwarf called out as the pair entered the room

"When did Bilbo come back to Erebor?" The blonde elf as in shock, he was sure that Thorin had discarded the hobbit after he gave him the stone.

Thorin stood sat his throne and held the can of his consort, he smiled at him as he helped him down into the Queen consort's throne, the Halfling smiled up at him as he placed his hand in his bump which was shown to all, he wore plum robe that showed the bump off, there was a waved of jealousy passed thought the blonde elf as he watched Bilbo and Thorin together. Bilbo smiled at something and then moved to look at his nephew, Thorin picked up Frodo and sat him on his lap placing a silver band around the young Hobbit's head "They make beautiful family don't they?" Elrond said, Thranduil looked at him

"I'm sure it's just all looks." He said

"I don't think so, some painful truths came out and since then Thorin Oakenshield has be a happy ruler." He said

"What do you mean truths?" he asked wondering did Bilbo speak about what happen for those 3 days

"It's not my story to tell Thranduil, if you wish to hear it you should speak to Throin and Bilbo." He said "Excuse me." The brown hair elf said walking up to the throne.

Thranduil looked back up to the thrones to see Bilbo looking at him; his blue eyes were cold as they looked at him, Thorin looked at Bilbo and then turned to see his see where his Hobbit was looking, Thorin dark blue gaze there he knew that Bilbo told Thorin about what happen, this party was not just to celebrate the Dwarves return to Erebor but it to show Thranduil that he hadn't broken them that Thorin is loves the Hobbit that he has work hard to brake and bend, Thorin whispered something into Bilbo's ear and the Hobbit nodded. Thorin stood and walked towards the blonde elf and stood there looking at them "Thranduil welcome to my kingdom, I am sorry to hear of you lost." Thorin said, this confused the elf

"My lost?" he asked

"Yes I'm sorry did I not let send the letter, I should have but my poor consort was ill after the miscarried." He said

"What miscarriage?" Thorin gave a dark smiled that the elf new that no one saw

"It's doesn't matter it was just after the battle it's all history." He said as he turned to leave "Enjoy yourself Thranduil." He said going back to Bilbo.

The hobbit watched his husband talk to the blonde elf king and frowned as he saw the elf's face, then Thorin walks back with a smile on his face, the dwarf sits back down and kisses Bilbo's hand as takes a mouthful of his beer and watched the dwarves try to out drink the humans "What did you say to Thranduil?" he asked

"Nothing to worry about." He said looking at him

"Please don't tell me you took up your nephew's idea about the miscarriage?" he asked

"I think it's a good warning." He smiled

"Oh Thorin, you are just as bad as your nephews."

"How come when they do something bad they are my nephews?" he asked watching Frodo dance with a couple of dwarf children, Bilbo shrugged and smiled

"Love you my King." Thorin looked back at him and placed his hand on his bump and kissed him on the lips

"I love you my Queen."


End file.
